Survivor 1: Oceania
Survivor Oceania is the first season of Face's Survivor Series . 16 contestants entered 2 tribes of 8 for the chance to win the title of the first "Sole Survivor". This season had a "Fake Tribal Council", tribe swap, and more! There are currently 10 contestants left competeing for the grand prize. This series is located in the Maluku Islands, Indonesia. Episode List Cast List Voting Table Episode Description "I Really Want to Be Here :/" (Quote from Sky) The 16 cast members walk on the beaches of Maluku ready to embark on a journey that will last in their memories. Before the game started, all 16 had to beat 16 other potential castmates in polls, with the winners being the 16 castmates. The tribes were then divided randomly into two tribes of 8, Maia, in blue, and Bagao, in dark green. At the first challenge, tribes had to work together to solve a word puzzle. In a very heated race, Maia won by only 43 seconds, sending Bagao to the first Tribal Council. At TC, it was mutually decided that both Swimmi and Sky stepped up for their tribes in the challenge. The votes were read, and Rob was voted out in a 4-2-1-1 split. "Ouch" (Quote from Erik) At the next challenge, Leon quit after not having enough time to deal with the game, leaving Maia down a man at the challenge. The challenge was a game of dodgeball, and because of Leon leaving, Bagao skyrocketed to a win at overtime, sending Maia to their first tribal council. At tribal council, Nick stated that the tribe in general is active and that he isn't the only one trying. Sewzie felt confident in staying, and Erik felt sad that he couldn't make the challenge and make a difference. Erik would have been voted off in a 5-1-1 fashion, however due to Leon quitting Erik was kept in the game as Leon left, leaving Erik stunned but determined to turn his game around. "I'm Terrified" (Quote from Erik) In a game of "Pass the Torch", survivors had to hand a torch to each of their cast members. Despite starting well early, Sewzie held the torch for too long, and Bagao took the initiative and won the challenge. At tribal council, Nick and AJ agreed that getting rid of the weakest link was the best idea. Erik stated that he is scared that he may be going home, as he could never compete for the challenge because Sewzie got stuck with the torch. Erik also said how he tried talking to his entire tribe, and was told that there is an alliance and he is the odd one out. Despite being the odd one out, Sewzie was still voted out in a 5-1-1 vote. "One Way or Another" (Quote from Sky) In a game that tests your english skill, Maia returned to being on top as they performed well without a handicap. Bagao was forced to be sent to a tribal after 2 straight days without being there. At tribal, Swimmi stated that he was of high importance to the tribes victories, and they lost because he wasn't present. He also said that the two people he has needed to mail the most about challenges are Keith and Taylor. Keith spoke about his agent and being sued on the show. In a 5-1-1 vote, Taylor was sent home. Swimmi was suprised that he recieved a vote, and he blamed Cochran for the vote casted against him. "Hoping the Votes Go My Way" (Quote from AJ) Immediately after the challenge, the host announced that the tribes will be broken in halfs and swapped. 3 Maia will go to Bagao, and 3 Bagao will go to Maia. Kieran, AJ, and Max went to Bagao. Swimmi, Cochran, and Colby went to Maia. At the immunity challenge, Maia won the poll with flying colors, sending the new Bagao to tribal council. At tribal council, Sky stated that she likes her new tribe, despite losing. AJ made a point to say that he needs the votes to go his way in order to ensure merge. Kieran said that now is the best time to start trying for alliances, as he considers himself to be in danger soon. Kieran is however blindsided by one of his old tribe members, and is voted out 4-1-1. "Well I Missed A Lot" (Quote from Nick) Immediately after the last tribal council, a challenge took place involving as many of the tribe that could show up. Maia brought their A-game and pulled ahead early, however there was a twist. They were competeing not for immunity, but for the power to kick someone off the other tribe with no Tribal Council. In a heated race, Swimmi won the right to kick off a user and chose Ashlyn, of which he believed was campaigning against him pre-swap. The merge instantly followed Ashlyns boot. "I'm Not Exactly Sure" (Quote from Ashley) The first individual immunity challenge was a tribal auction, in which Keith won. Sky won 2 mystery powers, Swimmi won the right to cancel a vote, Keith also won a mystery item. Nick won 2 votes, and Erik won a bag of sand. At tribal council, Nick explained how he will base his vote off of whoever has talked to him the least. Swimmi explained Cochran would be the best vote if they want to vote out the idol. In the end Cochran was voted out. "Old Tribal Lines" (Quote from Nick) After Cochrans boot, an indurance competitioned challenged many castaways. After it got down to Sky and Erik, Sky eventually fell and Erik was given immunity. At Tribal council Erik stated that he wasn't sure if he didn't the immunity at all. Swimmi exclaimed his confidense in staying, and assured himself and the rest of the tribe that he had no worries. Colby was voted out in Tribal Council by a vote of 6-1-1-1 and was placed in the Jury with Cochran. "Oh It Is FAIR" (Quote from Swimmi) Immediately after the tribal, the castaways were pit up against each other in a hard puzzle. No one could figure it out except for Ashley, who went on to win immunity. At tribal council, Erik proceded to suggest that getting out the biggest threat was most beneficial. Meanwhile Keith stated how beneficial it would be to bring him further in the game. Swimmi pulled out an idol, which he needed, and avoided a 3-3 tie against AJ, who went home in a 3-1-1 vote. "This Is Getting Hard" (Quote from Keith) After the last tribal council, it had been announced that Keith was sent to Exile by a mystery player, leaving him void of voting or being voted out. At Tribal, a guessing game brought Sky her first Individual Immunity. Later, at Tribal council, it was almost mutually decided by every castaway that Max, who wasn't trying, should be the next one going. Max ended up getting voted out 5-1. "I Thought I Knew" (Quote from Erik) After the last tribal council, tengaged all signed petitions on who deserved immunity the most. Two people were winning immunity that night. Erik had the most signatures, and Sky had the second most only beating Swimmi by one. At tribal council, Erik vented about no longer knowing whose in charge. Nick stated that a majority of Bagao are in jury, and its likely that the biggest jury threat will also be a Bagao. Nick played his idol, nullifying the 3 votes casted against him. Swimmi, having the next most voets, 2, was sent packing.